House of Victorious Songs
by HoAMR
Summary: I would've put it in Crossovers but it's more HoA than Victorious, the only Victorious parts are the songs.It's their last term at Anubis House and they're having a prom. Fabian and Nina haven't exactly said they loved each other, actual summary(didn't fit here) will be put on chapter 1
1. Twas The Day Before Prom

_Summary:_

_I would've put it in Crossovers but it's more HoA than Victorious, the only Victorious parts are the songs. It's their last term at Anubis House and they're having a prom. Fabian and Nina haven't exactly said they loved each other yet, they're going to the prom, but as friends ONLY, but what if a certain group of students performs at their prom with some familiar songs amd then they finally realize what they have to do. Pairings: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie and Jeroy. Prom songs: "Song to you", "Finally Falling" and "Tell Me That You Love Me(2x)" (dedicated to Fabina), "You're The Reason" (dedicated to all couples) "365 Days to Get to You" (dedicated to Peddie), "Countdown" (dedicated to Jeroy) and lastly "Beggin' on your Knees for Me" and "Give it Up" (dedicated to Jara and Jillow). 11 Chapters in total, one chapter per song+1 prologue-ish chapter and Prom King and Queen, epilogue thingy chapter._

**A/N: Not really what you call a professional, so here's what I've got:**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Twas The Day Before Prom

* * *

Girls

Patricia: Why do we have to wake up early?!

Amber: Because silly, the earlier we leave the more beauty sleep for tomorrow

Nina: But why are we staying in the mall for like, the ENTIRE day?

Amber: Well, it takes time too buy a boutonniere, THE PERFECT DRESS, matching shoes and a little something for your date

Nina: But Fabian's just a FRIEND

Amber: Sure keep telling yourself that.

Nina: Amber!

Amber: Fine, your loss, anyway, we still have to find everything on the list

Joy: Okay, fine, but we get free lunch.

Amber: Deal! First stop, the prom shop for the boutonniere.

Mara: I'm just glad I don't have to buy half the list

KT: I guess so, but we can still come with them, not like we have anything better to do

Amber: Ok, it's settled, off to 'Proms R Us'

Patricia: Fine!

* * *

Boys

Eddie: So we need to each buy a tux, shoes, a corsage and a little gift for you date

Fabian: Nina and I are JUST FRIENDS

Eddie: Sure you guys are.

Fabian: We are!

Eddie: Sheesh someone fell off the wrong side of the bed

Fabian: You could say that, or you could also say I was pushed off the wrong side of the bed

Eddie: Not my fault you wouldn't wake up! Anyway, corsages first, let's head off to 'Su R Smorp'

Alfie: Oh cool, the name's backwards

Jerome: Yes, it's hilarious! (sarcasm)

Alfie: So, are we going in or what?

Jerome: What?

Eddie: We're going in

* * *

Girls

Amber: Boutonniere, check! Off to the gift shop.

Joy: Not so fast Millington

Amber: What is it?

Patricia: You owe us lunch

Amber: I did math, 2 items out of 4 , then lunch, then the next 2 items.

Patricia: Amber Millington, I mean THE Amber Millington did math? Shocker!

Amber: Shut up Williamson!

Nina: What's next, you guys gonna call me Martin, or Mara, Jaffray or Joy, Mercer or KT, Rush?

Amber: Fine, let's go to the store now so we have more lunch

Patricia and Joy: Race you to the store!

Nina: Ughhhh

* * *

Boys

Alfie: I can't believe there are like thousands of corsages!

Jerome: Please tell me it's gift shopping time, I can't take the flowery smll out of my body, ewwwww!

Fabian: Quit complaining and let's go to the store

Eddie: Fabian's right, we don't want to keep our girlfriends wa-

Fabian: And JUST FRIENDS!

Eddie: ...right...can't keep them waiting right

Jerome: Anyway, there's the giftshop, let's go in, hopefully, the flowers are either fake or there aren't any

Boys: Jerome!

Jerome: Let's just go

* * *

*Let's pretend they all went back to anubis house*

Nina: So, who else is drained?

Anubis Residents: Me!

Girls: It's all Amber's fault!

Boys: It's all Eddie's fault

Amber/Eddie: So you'd rather have a horrible prom, is that it?

Patricia: I don't think it's gonna be horrible, if you're into pop, a group of some students from LA from some performing arts school are going to be playing here's a list of their songs and stuff

Amber:

1) 365 Days to Get to You - A somewhat one year story on how someone loved you, 7 days a week, every hour of the month, but it's wrong, then again it's so right. *ahem* Peddie *ahem*

2) Tell Me that You Love Me - About two people who won't admit their feelings but they both knew that the other liked them

Now who does that sound like?

*Anubis house stares at Fabina*

Amber: Anyway, as I was saying

3) Finally Falling - Two teenagers that finally admit their feelings and fall for each other

*ahem* Fabina *ahem*

4) Song to You - About a guy who can't offer any material thing, but gives a song to her *ahem* Fabian *ahem*

5) Countdown - A boy who sort of cheated on people and settled for another *ahem* Jeroy *ahem*

6) Beggin' on Your Knees for Me - A song written by a girl to humiliate in front of everyone a player that uses girls. *ahem* Jara and Jillow *ahem*

7) Give it Up - Revenge on a boy *ahem* Jara and Jillow*ahem*

8) You're the Reason - About someone using someone as inspiration to do whatever, the reason he or she is alive *ahem* Couple Overload *ahem*

KT: Anyone else notice how EVERY song relates to well, you know US

Patricia: Probably why Amber was saying, Peddie, Fabina, Jeroy, Jara, Jillow and Couple Overload.

Everyone but Patricia and Amber: Amber!

Amber: Not my fault they chose these songs, anyway, we better get some rest

Anubis house: Let's go, goodnight everyone! *couples, AND FABINA kiss*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, next chaper will be better **


	2. 365 Days To Get To You

**A/N: I don't own House of Anubis, Victorious or any of the songs**

* * *

Chapter 2: 365 Days to Get to You (More Peddie than all the others)

* Prom *

Tori: So this is a little song we wrote so, I hope you like it. Hit it Andre!

**Monday,**  
**Well baby I fell for you**  
**Tuesday**  
**I wrote you this song**  
**Wednesday**  
**I wait outside your door,**  
**Even though I know it's wrong...**

Eddie: Remind you of anything?  
Patricia: It reminds me of this *Peddie kiss*

**7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is commin' from**

**I shouldn't feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know**

**I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me**

**And baby do you believe  
That it's not just a phase**

**How can I get it through  
To tell you what I can't lose**

**I will try 365 days,  
365 ways to get to you**

Eddie: You know that's exactly how long it took for you to take me back  
Patricia: Only because I was turned evil, remember?  
Eddie: But you broke up with me in the sum-you know what? Forget it, all that matters, you and I are together again.  
Patricia: I guess

**Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby**

**Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)**

Amber: So Nina, how's your 'Just Friends-Date'  
Nina: Good, I guess, what about you and Alfie?  
Amber: Pretty good, I just need a break from him, I love him but yeah  
Nina: Well I'm going back to Fabian  
Amber: Bye

**Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself,  
Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop**

Jerome: Hey dude, how's your date?  
Alfie: I don't know, good I guess, you?  
Jerome: Well, it's my first real date in a while, so, pretty good I guess  
Alfie: I better get going, see ya later.

**Girl I don't wanna  
Nobody else,  
No one else,  
No one else...**

Mara: So, fun song, eh?  
KT: I guess, plus at least we don't need to worry about messing up on our dates, i guess it's our little gno  
Willow: I can't wait to hear song number 6, what about you Mara?  
Mara: Definitely  
*The girls laugh*

**I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me**

**I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you**

Patricia: Seems like Amber was right, this song is sooooo us  
Eddie: And it sooooo ends with this.  
*Peddie kiss*

* * *

**A/N: I'm an amateur so yah, anyway, next chapter will be posted tomorrow**


	3. Tell Me That You Love Me

Chapter 3: Tell Me that You Love Me

* * *

**Ohh yeah yeah**

**The situations turns around enough to figure out**

**That someone else has let you down**

**So many times I don't know why**

**But I know we can make it as long as you say it**

Fabian: So, this song huh?

Nina: Tell me about it!

**So tell me that you love me yeah**

**And tell me that I take your breath away**

**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**So Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Ohhh**

Fabian: Uhmmm...so Nina, you look beautiful t-to-to-tonight!

Nina: Right back at ya Rutter

Fabian: Do you think

Nina: *Fabina kiss* Answer your question?

Fabian: *smirks*

**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside**

**Is being shared with someone else**

**Nowhere to hide I don't know why**

**But I know we can make it**

**As long as you say it**

Patricia: This is soooo Fabian and Nina

Eddie: Well, fair enough, everyone has a song dedicated to them unknowingly

Patricia: Slimeball, that might have been the smartest thing you've said all night

Eddie: Will you just shut up a second Yacker?

*Peddie kiss*

**So tell me that you love me yeah**

**And tell me that I take your breath away**

**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Show me look what we found turn it around every day**

**I can hear what you say**

**now I know why know we can make it**

**If tell me that you love me yeah**

**And tell me that I take your breath away**

**And maybe if you take one more**

Amber: This song is so sweet

Alfie: I was wondering if maybe, well it's the prom and our last prom we almost died and stuff so, maybe we could k-

*Amfie kiss*

Amber: Sure!

**So tell me that you love me yeah**

**And tell me that I take your breath away**

**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Tell me that you love me anyway **

Fabian: I know just how to end this song!

Nina: How?

Fabian: With this!

*Fabina kiss*

* * *

**A/N: I'll update later **

**~HoAMR**


	4. Finally Falling

Chapter 4: Finally Falling

**Suddenly, my choice is clear.**

**I knew when only you and I were standing here.**

**And beautiful is all I see.**

**It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be.**

Fabian: Some choice of songs right?

Nina: But do you think

Fabian: Yes

Nina: I-I-I l-lo-lo-love you Fabian

Fabian: I l-lo-lov-love you too Nins

* Fabina Kiss *

**That money isn't worth a thing,**

**If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.**

**True love doesn't cost a thing**

**And if you try to buy it, you can't return it.**

**No, no, oh, oh!**

**Your friends are doing all the same things**

**And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!"**

**Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**

Fabian: Eddie told me to move on, so did the rest of Sibuna, but I guess this song is right.

Nina: Good thing you were too stubborn to move on, am I right?

Fabian: Whatever Neens!

Nina: How about we stop being Patricia and Eddie and start being Nina and Fabian

Fabia: Sounds like a plan!

*Fabina Kiss*

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

**I don't need all the finer things,**

**Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something.**

**'Cause love is all I need,**

**All I ever wanted. And now I've got it.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

Amber: This song so doesn't say 'Amber' clearly she's too busy with her voice to even care about appearances and such

Alfie: Don't worry, I'll get you rings, jewelry and clothes, whatever you like boo

Amber: Thanks Alfie

*Amfie Kiss*

**My friends are wondering what you're thinking!**

**And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing!**

**But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

**If you can't find love when you're in it**

**Just forget it.**

**It would change your mind once you get it.**

**Don't you get it?**

**'Cause we did it.**

**Yeah, we did it.**

**Well, we did it.**

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

Fabian: I'm sure

Nina: Me too!

*1 minute of Fabina kissing*


	5. Song To You

**A/N: I never owned HoA, I am not its current owner, nor will I ever be**

* * *

Chapter 5: Song To You

**I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know...I ain't no fool baby**

**I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know...I can make you happy baby**

**I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.**

**I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.**

Nina: You know, this reminds me of you, the old you, the geeky-not-so-perfect-doesn't get into trouble Fabian, the Fabian who plays guitar and would sing me songs

Fabian: Well, I wrote this song about you, I'll show you after prom  
Nina: You're the best guy, best friend and boyfriend in the world!  
Fabian: I love you oo  
* Fabina Kiss *

**I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.**

**Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But, there's something that you're missing yeah  
Your own melody,  
Oh baby**

**I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.**

**I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.**

Amber: This song is so sweet  
Alfie: But not as sweet as you boo  
Amber: Thanks Alfie

**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
What I can say, I'll sing it.  
Oh, oooh, oooooh**

**I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.**

Mara: Some prom this is  
Willow: I can't wait for the 6th song!  
KT: Boys are so complicated!  
Mara and Willow: Tell me about it!

**I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.**

*Fabina breaks from the kiss, boy that was a looooong kiss*


	6. Countdown

Chapter 6: Countdown; Feat. Jerome Clarke

Tori: Please welcome, our special guest singer, to sing the first verse!

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
oh oh oh oh, yeah

Jerome:  
**All my attention baby  
My extra time  
There's nothin' I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine  
Six million times I'm thinkin'  
About your face  
You know I'm crazy for you  
Let me count the ways  
Too many girls I'm chasin'  
I've had my fun  
But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one**

Joy: Remind you of anything  
Jerome: You  
Joy: And Mara and Willow  
Jerome: But all the time was wasted, Girl you know you're the one  
Joy: *giggles* Didn't know you could sing.  
Jerome: I can sing but can you kiss?  
Joy: *giggles*  
*Jeroy kiss*

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**There's only one in your life  
I want it to be me  
Gon' set your heart on fire  
Burnin' in the fourth degree  
Serenade you, call your name  
For you to come around  
9, 10 back again  
Count the ways I love you now**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

Fabian: So, you're my friend date person thing right?  
Nina: *chuckles* Yes!  
Fabian: Well, I'm glad we came here as friends  
Nina: Yah, friends...

**Ooooohh Oooooohh  
10, you're beautiful  
9, you're amazing  
8, you're contagious  
Everytime I look at you  
6, you're a star  
5, who you are  
4,3 who you wanna be  
Don't you know that I want you 2  
You're the one (Yeah)**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)**

**It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)  
You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)  
It's a Countdown.**

Jerome: Shall we have this dance, ma lady?  
Joy: Why of course!


	7. Beggin On Your Knees For Me

Chapter 7: Beggin On Your Knees ; Feat. Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks

Tori: Who would like to sing with us for this next song?  
Mara and Willow: Us!  
Jerome: Uh-oh  
Tori: Okay then, you  
Jerome: Me?  
Tori: Yes, you be the player.  
Mara and Willow: Well, this is going to be interesting!  
Tori: Okay Andre, hit it!

Mara:  
**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

Willow/Tori:  
**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Mara/Willow:  
**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

Tori/Mara:  
**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Mara/Willow:  
**I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)**

Willow/Mara:  
**(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Mara and Willow: Had enough Jerry?  
Jerome: I-I- yes!  
Mara: You bet you have!  
Willow: Don't blame us, blame yourself!  
Joy: Stop it!  
*Jeroy kiss*  
Mara: You guys are cute but we're not mad at Jerome for liking Joy nor vice versa, we're mad at him for cheating on us and comparing us!  
Jade: Then you two are gonna love this next song!  
Tori: Oh yes


	8. Give it Up

Chapter 8: Give It Up

**Someday I'll let you in**  
**Treat you right**  
**Drive you outta your mind**  
**Oooh**

**You never met a chick like me**  
**Burn so bright**  
**I'm gonna make you blind**

**Always want what you can't have**  
**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**  
**Make you feel good**  
**As I whip you**  
**Into shape, ya boy**  
**Let's get it started!**

Mara: This song so rocks!  
Willow: Totally!  
Jerome: This song totally sucks!  
Mara: Well, if it isn't the man of the song  
Jerome: Puh-lease, you just want me back!  
Willow: Let's see, be single or date a rotten and lying cheater? I'll stay single thank you very much!  
Mara: Don't you have a girlfriend?  
Jerome: Well she's with Trixie  
Mara: Goodbye Jerry  
Willow: Goodbye, FOREVER

**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**

**Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby**

Willow:  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind  
(Mara: Noooo)

Mara:  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(Willow: That's right)

Mara/Willow:  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

Joy: Just because he cheated on you, doesn't mean you get to be bullies!  
Mara: That's why you wanted to tell us?! Because you like him?!  
Joy: Well at first not really bu...  
Jerome: Ladies, ladies, don't fight over me!  
Willow: Oh, don't flatter yourself!  
Joy: We're over!  
Jerome: Joy!

**Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving**

Mara: *into walkie-talkie* Operation payback is underway, M over  
Joy: *into walkie-talkie* Have Jerome fooled, check! J over  
Willow: *into walkie-talkie* The target is within sight, W over  
Joy: This one prom I'll never forget!

**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up**

Jerome: Joy! Please!  
Joy: No, for everything you've done to anyone, from pranks to breaking hearts, this is it, payback, on behalf of everyone you've ever messed with! LET'EM AT HIM GIRLS  
Jerome: *Gets humiliated and pranks in more ways than one, but let's not go through the deets* What?!  
Mara: Ladies and gentlemen, the player, cheater and prankster; Jerome Clarke!  
Willow: Had enough?  
Jerome: Please stop!  
Mara: Fine, but no more pranking or anything until further notice!  
Jerome: Deal

**A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight**

**Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving**

Joy: I feel kinda bad, I did like him  
Patricia: Don't worry, he had it coming  
Joy: Thanks Trix  
Patricia: No problem

**Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!**


	9. You're The Reason

Chapter 9:  
You're The Reason; Feat. Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Joy Mercer and Patricia Williamson

Amber/Joy:  
**I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know**

Jerome: Wow, the beauty queen and my ex-girlfriend can sing!  
Alfie: Well, she is my beauty queen and she is your ex  
Jerome: Shut it Alfie

Patricia/Nina:  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why**

Fabian: Wow, did you know Patricia could sing, I mean I never knew Nina could sing, did you know?  
Eddie: I'm at a lost for words. I knew Piper could sing but Yacker?!  
Fabian: I guess I should take that as a 'No'  
Eddie: Uhuh

Amber/Nina:  
**I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know**

Patricia/Nina:  
**You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why**

Amber/Tori/Joy:  
**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made**

Patricia/Nina/Amber:  
**You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why**

Nina/Joy:  
**You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why**

*Fabina, Peddie, Amfie kiss*


	10. Tell Me That You Love Me (Not a repeat)

Chapter 10: Tell Me That You Love Me

**Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it**

Fabian: So...  
Nina: What?  
Fabian: How come you never told me you can sing?  
Nina: Well what did you think? You're the oly one who can sing and play guitar in our relationship? As if!  
Fabian: You play guitar?!  
Nina: A little  
Fabian: Cool  
Nina: Don't forget that song you wrote!  
Fabian: Wouldn't forget it for the world!

**So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh**

Alfie: Hey Ambs!  
Amber: Hey boo!  
Alfie: You're pretty good  
Amber: At what? The Sibuna thing or dressing up or maybe dancing?  
Alfie: No, your singing, it's amazing!  
Amber: Awww, thanks boo

**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it**

Patricia: What are you so happy about Kreuger?  
Eddie: Nothing, it's just that you never told me you could sing, I mean I knew apiper could bu-  
Patricia: Doofus! Did you forget Piper and I have the same voice, I mean twins, duhhhhh?  
Eddie: Good point, but I bet you're better

**So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway**

?: Hey KT wanna dance?  
KT: Sure, and you are?  
?: Dylan  
KT: Cool, let's go  
Dylan: Thanks!  
?: Hey Willow, wanna dance?  
Willow: Sure!  
Joy: Some prom this is  
Jerome: I know how you feel

**Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more**

**So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway**

Fabian: Hey Nina  
Nina: What?  
Fabian: I love you!  
Nina: I love you too

*Fabina kiss*

*Peddie and Amfie kiss*


	11. Prom King and Queen

Chapter 11: Prom King and Queen; The Song

Amber: And the Prom King is...Fabian Rutter and his Prom Queen is...Nina Martin!  
Nina: Memories huh?  
Fabian: If you want to remember our first prom, then we end the night with this!

*Fabina kiss*

Fabian: I love you Nina  
Nina: Me too!  
Amber: Ok...now let's Par-Tey!  
Everyone: Wooh!

~*~*~Next Morning, Old Elm Tree (Sibuna Initiation)~*~*~

Fabian: So here's the song  
Nina: Great, I can't wait  
Fabian:  
_Everytime I look at you,  
I can't help it but you take my breath away,  
Everytime you're emerald eyes meet my gaze,  
I can't help but shy away!_

_You're the one,  
Yes you're the one!  
You're not just the Chosen One,  
You're MY Chosen One!_

_Everytime your lips meet mine,  
I can't help it but melt away,  
Eveytime we kiss,  
I can't help it but never want to break away!_

_You're the one,  
Yes you're the one!  
You're not just the Chosen One,  
You're MY Chosen One!_

_You're the one,  
Yes you're the one!  
THE ONE!  
You're not just the Chosen One,  
You're MY Chosen One!  
MY CHOSEN ONE!_

Nina: Best boyfriend ever!

*Fabina Kiss*

~*~*~And there ends House of Victorious Songs~*~*~


End file.
